Two Loves Are Better Than One(The Hitachiin Twins x OC)
by CayCharming
Summary: Miyako Morita is young writer going to Ouran Academy on a scholarship when suddenly she is approached by Kyoya Ootori to write a weekly column about the host club. The job seems too good to be true but how could she resist going when the Hitachiin twins seem to have such an interest in her? (slowly building toward smut)


**Notes:** Hello everyone, as you can see this is sadly no longer an x reacer fic. My apologies but I was not aware you-based fics are against the sites guidelines. If you would like you can go to my wattpad and read it the original way but from now on here, I will be using an original charter to tell this story. Now, I've never made an OC in the anime fandom so please feel free to tell me if I'm doing it incorrectly. Okay. Here we go. I'm nervous now.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Offer from The Shadow King

* * *

Ouran Academy had been very good to Miyako Morita so far. As someone who could not even afford to breathe the air here if someone happened to put a price on it, she was blessed to be here on a scholarship.

The uniform however did not make it feel like it was a blessing. More like a southern bell sipping sweet tea in the 1800's. But the school had a dress code just like most schools so you dealt with it. Besides, your parents had gone out of their way to pay for the uniform.

Miyako's parents both worked and she did not get to see them as much as she liked. Her father was a fishermen and spent quite a good bit of time at sea. Her mother was a nurse who seemed to always be working.

Miyako was going to Ouran with one goal in mind. To get the education she needed to become a writer. She dreamed of being an author of novels but her parents had forced most of those dreams out of her mind and made you focus on becoming something more realistic, a journalist for magazines, newspapers, and their websites.

Still, the dream didn't completely die. She still wrote short stories and was close to actually having an idea about a novel and it was inspired by two identical twins she had class with.

All the girls always talked about the Host Club, every single one of them always went and always had certain guys they preferred and Miyako honestly wanted to go see what all the fuss was about but she could never afford to do such a thing.

But one day a few months ago, a tall boy with glasses and dark hair came to her while she was eating lunch in the cafeteria.

He sat down in front of Miyako and began eating as if they two knew each other very well.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice timid and unsure because most people usually didn't try to talk to her.

She was new and even though everyone wore uniforms, she still stood out as someone who did not have as much money as everyone else. Her makeup wasn't as nice and her hair stood out because she never tried to do too much with it because it was dark and long. She liked it that way.

"Yes, yes, I believe you can." He said with a smile that seem kind but there was something wicked behind it.

"Miyako Morita, right? You're a reporter for the newspaper's website." He said this calmly, very sure of himself.

"I am." She said after a moment, unsure of why this mattered to him.

"I write the current events." She explained after a moment.

"Oh I'm well aware. I have spoken with the editor and he approved a new weekly column about the Ouran host club."

She blinked, wondering what on earth that had to do with her and then she realized who she were speaking too.

This was Kyoya Ootori. Some of the girls talked about him quite a bit. They always made him sound as if he was the manager of the host club.

"That's...interesting-

"I want you to write it." He said, cutting Miyako off and taking her by surprise.

"M-Me?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes, you, Miyako. You are by far the best writer on the team and I want only the best for this sort of job." He said and her heart was still racing.

Miyako was being offered a job by one of the host club members-but not even that one of the riches people in the school.

"And what exactly would you want to me write about?" She asked.

"You would do it just like a current events. But perhaps you can make it very appealing to a certain audience. That audience being young ladies." He explained.

"I-I...I've never even-

"Been to the host club, I know. You're here on a scholarship. But do not worry. I will pay you for every article you write and to make the deal even better you are welcome to come to the host club any time you like." He smiled brightly but something told Miyako he was gaining something out of all of this.

"Is there some sort of catch?" She asked and he chuckled, pulling out a contract.

"You only have to sign this. And I can assure you all it says is that you will write about the host club at least once a week for a year. That and you will devote your time to writing this column meaning you will no longer be writing current events."

"That's all it says?" She asked a bit doubtfully because this sounded like a dream come true.

She would get paid for writing, she would actually get paid and you didn't care what amount it was as long as it was something.

If she could save up for her future, perhaps she would have a shot at being the type of writer she dreamed about.

"Yes." He said and laid it front of her, offering her a pen.

For a moment she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. All of it just seemed too good to be true but suddenly there were two boys sitting on either side of Miyako.

Both utterly identical with their ginger colored hair and amber eyes.

"Did she sign it yet, Kyoya Senpai?" The one with his hair parted to the left asked.

"No she did not, and I was hoping to be business with her without you two scaring the poor girl away." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Scare her away, we couldn't do that." The one with his hair parted on the right said as he gently grabbed Miyako by the chin to look at him.

She knew who these boys were. They were in her class but this was the first time Hikaru or Kaoru had paid her any sort of attention.

"You know us, don't' you?" Kaoru asked and she was already starting to notice the very subtitle things that made them different.

Kaoru was softer, gentler, he had a maturity about him that Hikaru just didn't seem to have. Not to mention his voice, soft and had the potential to croon to lure someone in.

Miyako found herself nodding, unable to speak as her heart pounded. She had always had a bit of a crush on both of the boys, it was wrong to feel that way about them both but she just couldn't stop herself.

Suddenly Hikaru had his chin resting on Miyako shoulder and she glanced over to see his grin that made her heart stop. Smirking like that should be illegal. No smirk should make someone feel the need to just give yourself to someone right then and there.

"You're in our class. You're very talented, Miyako." He said, his hand slowly making its way up her arm which was now covered in goose bumps.

She was almost lost in this, lost in the affection of the twins but then she glanced at Kyoya who was grinning across the table.

This was just part of a plan. He was using the twins to make sure she took the job. It was obvious, these two had never even spoken to her and now they were acting as if they admired her from afar.

Miyako forced herself to gain her composure, pulling away from both of the twins which surprised them.

If Kyoya was surprised he had a better control of his emotions and it could be not read on his face as she grabbed the contract.

"There was no need to get them involved. I was going to sign to begin with. You didn't need to have them try to lure me into it." Miyako said as she grabbed the pen and quickly looked the contract over to make sure she wasn't missing anything because an offer like this was still too good to be true.

"Ohhh, she's smart like Mommy." The twins said in unison, clearly impressed she had seen through what Kyoya was trying to do.

"Indeed. I didn't expect that, my apologies. I thought you would need a little push in the right direction. Since they were the only host club members you were aware of, I thought they would be the perfect push you needed." Kyoya explained.

"You're weren't wrong. If I didn't seem interested they could have been the push you needed." She said softly, still distracted as she read.

"Oh, I think I like her, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his brother as if he was very interested.

It was different from before. His voice didn't sound as dramatic, he seemed like he honestly meant it.

"Hmm, I think I do too, Kaoru." The other twin replied.

"What does this mean?" Miyako asked, trying her best to ignore the twins as she pointed to a section in the contact.

"If the author requires a debt to the host club, it is their choice as to how the author intends to repay the debt." She pointed out and she noticed a slight tense in Kyoya frame but he kept the polite smile all the same.

"What sort of debt exactly? Am I going to be charged for something?" She asked with a bit of worry.

"If that's the case I'm afraid I can't-

"Don't worry, this only applies to you in the case if you break something. Sounds ridiculous but trust me, it's happened before. You seem well put together so I don't think you have anything to worry about." He assured her.

"Just sign it, Miyako." The twins said in unison.

"We want to play with you in the host club." They said, each of them placing a hand on her waist.

They seemed to be acting on their own now, this was no longer about doing what Kyoya had told them. They honestly wanted Miyako there which confused her. What would they want with her? How was she interesting to them? It almost felt like an honor given that their world was still so small. They didn't have anyone besides the host club.

In the end, their interest in Miyako is what made her sign the contract. This was her chance to get to know them. To be around them and maybe...just maybe she could keep their interest.

She would be lying to herself if you didn't admit you wanted to play with the Hitachiin twins too.

* * *

 **Note** : More to come soon if everyone still likes it as an oc fic.


End file.
